


In Love With The New Kid

by faggotsonline



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss baby - Freeform, Bullying, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, Mario Kart, Mario Kart References, Running Away, Sex, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faggotsonline/pseuds/faggotsonline
Summary: A new sexy and mysterious student comes to Steve's high school.... what happens when they fall in love?





	In Love With The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy

It was a normal day in class at Hawkins High School. Steve Harrington was in Home Ec cooking some sexy heart cookies for Valentine’s Day. 

He was trying to win his true love Nancy back with these wonderful cookies. As he put them in the oven the teacher Mr.Peanut Butter started to introduce a new student. 

He spoke in a very gay voice, "Okay class listen up, I have a foreign exchange student to introduce to y'all today."

A sexy, short, chubby man walked into the room. He was wearing his sexy black suit. You could hear three girls in the back swoon over him. Steve's dick stood up.

"Okay kids, this kids name is the Boss Baby. Please treat him right and show him around school." After Mr.PB said that he whispered under his breath, "Boss baby.. What a sexy name. I might have to fuck him someday." 

Steve walked up to him and introduced himself. "Uh, h-hi Boss Baby. I'm Steve, Steve Harrington. Would you like me to show you around?" The Boss Baby was not impressed, but he accepted his offer anyway. 

Steve started rambling about Valentine's Day and how he needed to give the cookies he was making to someone special. The Boss Baby felt some weird emotions inside him, especially in his dick. 

As they continued walking around the school Billy walked up to them and said in a mocking tone, "Nice suit you fat faggot." 

The Boss Baby did NOT accept this. He grabbed Billy's mullet and ripped it off with his Godly strength. 

Billy started screaming, "My mullet!! Mommy help me!!" 

Steve then finished the blow by responding, "Your mom's dead faggot get rekt." Billy ran off and sobbed.

When they returned to the Home Ec room the cookies were done. Steve took them out of the oven and gave the Boss Baby one. It had read, "Boss Baby x Steve 4ever" 

The Boss Baby blushed with his dick. He took a bite of the cookie and came. It tasted so good. He then said, "I want to fuck you Steve. Let's go to the men's room." 

The two lovers were making out in the bathroom. The Boss Baby ripped his clothes off and stuck his dick in Steve's ass. He came 20 times in 10 minutes. After the hot bathroom sex they went to Steve's house to continue.

As Boss Baby took Steve from behind on the couch there was a faint knock at the door, but they were moaning too loudly to hear it. 

Since no one answered Dustin said, "Let's go in so we can play Mario Kart with him." The pure innocent children walked in. 

Dustin screamed as he saw what was happening. He then started bawling because he loved Steve. He loved him ever since 2 months ago. Mike, Lucas, Will, and Max all screamed and cried. Eleven was confused. She thought they were performing an ancient ritual to bring back the dead. 

"Why are you guys screaming?" They couldn't answer over their own sobs. She shrugged and dragged them in so they could play Mario Kart.

"Is this a gang bang?” The Boss Baby asked. Steve explained that they were children. "I had no idea!" The Boss Baby exclaimed. 

Dustin now had depression. 

Even after they saw all of that they still decided to play Mario Kart with Steve. Except Dustin, who went to the bathroom and never came out. He was bawling his eyes out.

Lucas was getting worried about Dustin. Steve assured him that he was just shitting and that he took big shits. Lucas still went to check on him anyway. 

"Dustin, my man, are you okay homie?" He heard nothing but snot filled sobs in response. Lucas opened the door and saw Dustin bloody. 

"HOLY FUCK BRO! DO GUYS GET THEIR PERIODS TOO???" 

More tears spilled out of Dustin, "No, I hurt myself." 

Lucas closed door and asked sympathetically, "What happened?" 

Dustin sniffled and said, "I love Steve and he doesn't love me back. He only loves the Boss Baby." Lucas wrapped his arms around Dustin and said, "It’s okay, I love you Dustin. I'll be your man instead."

Dustin shook his head, "No one can replace Steve! I have a scrapbook full of pictures Jonathan took for me." Lucas started crying. He was so upset, why had Dustin rejected him? They were best friends.

He wiped all the snot away and hit Dustin with his slingshot. Dustin fell to the ground. Lucas picked him up and threw him out the bathroom window, then he jumped out. He hopped on his bike and threw Dustin on the back.

"Where are Dustin and Lucas?" Mike asked after 30 minutes of no one coming out of the bathroom. 

Max spoke up and said, "You guys, Lucas told me he was gay and I agreed to be his cover up." Everyone was so shocked, except for Will because he knows when he sees a gay guy.

"They're probably kissing or sumthin" 

They all shrugged and continued playing Mario Kart. As they played a Bowser knocked Eleven's kart out of first place with a blue shell right at the end of the final lap and everyone passed her. She was PISSED. She screamed and broke the TV with her mind. 

Everyone yelled at her cause they still wanted to play Mario Kart. She started to cry. Mike punched everyone in the face and said, "LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE!"

Dustin woke up to blackness. He didn't really recall what happened. Lucas said he loved him and then started crying. Then what? 

Before Dustin could speak, he heard a low voice. "I am the Boss Baby and I speak for the trees. The trees say you must die." It was the Boss Baby with his stick and case. He zapped Lucas with his magical stick. Lucas died. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT? KILL ME TOO I WANT TO DIE! “

Boss Baby was confused. "Why’s that chubby cheeks?"

Dustin screamed at him and said, "YOU STOLE MY STEVE FROM ME!" 

Boss Baby got angry and said "HE IS MINE NOW YOU FAT BRAT! THE BOSS BABY ALWAYS GETS WHAT HE WANTS!" Then Boss Baby zapped him with his magical stick and he died too. 

Steve arrived at Lucas' house. He was wondering where all of them went. He went into the basement and saw Lucas and Dustin laying on the ground. They were dead. 

He started sobbing. He loved Dustin and the kids like little siblings. The Boss Baby came out of the shadows. "I killed them, they were getting in the way of our relationship”

Steve was furious. "WE ARE NO LONGER IN A RELATIONSHIP!" He screamed. He was gonna run off but the Boss Baby forcefully stopped him. 

He pulled out his magical stick and put it in Steve's mouth. Cum dripped down his throat. He forced Steve to swallow it. After the Boss Baby pulled out the magic worked and Steve loved him again. 

Then they had sex again and everyone lived happily ever after except for Dustin and Lucas I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> comment


End file.
